robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
BehindTheHill
Introduction BehindTheHill is an account made on 11/24/2018 with 29 place visits as 06/26/2019. He is known to target people and use exploits to get in their game even though the people blocked him. Players suspect that BehindTheHill has a secret evil plan, or an extremely powerful hacker, although not much is known about him. He has been spotted in games with gears that aren't in his inventory or part of the game. It is recommended that if you spot this player, leave the server and join another. The Hill (the game) The Hill is BehindTheHill's one and only game. Players speculate that there is a hidden area inside the game, as his username is BehindTheHill, but no evidence has been found. The game consists of multiple tall, towering trees, and two cabins. There are 3 skulls and a large hand in the canter of the map, all which appear to be bloody. Eerie music plays in the background. The screen is shaking and blurred, and the words "NUMBERS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES, THAT'S HOW I KNOW THEY HAVE ARRIVED" is printed in red letters on the screen. In game, you are an Rthro character, colored completely dark with green eyes. Check out the game for yourself here First known sighting The first sighting was reported by an anonymous user in December 2018, in Natural Disaster Survival, saying that a strange user by the name of BehindTheHill, continued to follow them into their server. After multiple attempts to find a server that was safe, the user created a VIP server, for themselves only. After about 15 minutes of playing, BehindTheHill had joined, but this time with a strange golden gear. The user said the golden gear was not part of the game, and that they were so freaked out, they left the game and canceled the VIP server. The second sighting Two players by the names of ZorbaTheGreatGreek and TheCatPug, both reported spotting a player by the name of BehindTheHill, who continued to follow them into multiple Bee Swarm Simulator servers and a Neon District server. They had been chatting in Bee Swarm Simulator, alone in the server when BehindTheHill joined and stared at ZorbaTheGreatGreek's hive, with a golden gear in his hand. This sighting occurred 4 hours before roblox replaced some event items with golden items. TheCatPug and ZorbaTheGreatGreek decided to do some investigating, and inspected BehindTheHill's profile. As time passed, the status of the account changed, as if BehindTheHill was communicating through the status. BehindTheHill stated that he/she planted gold helmets inside ZorbaTheGreatGreek's inventory, and to his surprise, multiple golden helmets were inside his inventory, hours before they would actually release. The status then changed to "B҉e҉h҉i҉n҉d҉T҉h҉e҉H҉i҉l҉l҉:҉ ҉M҉e҉m҉b҉e҉r҉ ҉o҉f҉ ҉t҉h҉e҉ ҉c҉h҉u҉r҉c҉h҉ ҉o҉f҉ ҉U҉n҉i҉c҉o҉d҉e҉" which translates to "BehindTheHill: Member of the church of unicode." One of ZorbaTheGreatGreeks's friends recognized the church of unicode from a Neon District rumor, and they went to investigate there. In Neon District, they found an E-Note that mentioned the Church of Unicode, but at that moment, BehindTheHill had once again followed them into the game, even though they all had blocked him. The following video shows their encounter with BehindTheHill in neon district. Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Example Category:Good Example